Harry Potter and the Rookie Nine
by GrandMasterPie
Summary: The Rookie Nine have been sent to Hogwarts with two instructors. Why are they there and what is their mission? Duo authors. Rating is subject to change. Crossover with HP.
1. Hogwarts meets Konoha

Disclaimer: Neither me nor my partner in writing (and crime) own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**A/N: This is a joint writing effort by me and Chairo Mori so if you give this story props give them to her too. Also don't expect updates often.**

This story will start at the start of term feast. The pairings are the usual ones but will be "introduced" throughout the story. There are two OC in this story in place of the Jounin instructors.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**(AN)**

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with the usual clinking of utensils and talking between friends that were talking about summer, Voldemort and Harry Potter. Now one may wonder. Why are they talking about one boy? Well this boy was not just any boy. He is the only one to survive attacks by the dreaded Voldemort. But they weren't talking about that. They were all wondering "Why did he come in late?"

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the Great Halls doors opened. With the talking suddenly ending everyone's attention on the figures standing in the door way. The staff members suddenly tensed up at the site of the new arrivals except Dumbledore.

He merely gazed at them as though he was expecting them. He waved for them to come forward to the staff table. The figures who were all dressed in black cloaks except for the two in the front who were dressed in dirty white cloaks started up the main aisle. While walking everyone started to notice other things about the strangers. They were all wearing strange masks with markings on them. But the thing to catch the students eyes were two swords strapped to one of the "leaders" of the group.

Upon arriving at the staff table the strangers bowed to the teachers all at the same time. Many were now whispering to their neighbors about these people. That was until Dumbledore stood then the chatter stopped. "I am pleased to announce that our guests have arrived." This gained confused looks from everyone except from the teachers who surprisingly calmed down when they heard. "These individuals are students from Japan. They will be with us for the entire school year as part of a program of international relations between our two countries. I ask that all of you make them feel welcomed and show the utmost respect." He turned to the two leaders. "Will you be so kind as to introduce yourselves and your students?"

The group of eleven lined up along the staff table and faced the hall with the two clad in white at the ends. There was absolute silence in the hall while they all took off their masks and cloaks. All of them seemed to be around the same age as the sixth years maybe even younger. But the two in the white cloaks surprised everyone even the staff members. The one that was on the far left was a female who look to be no older than 25. She was around 5'4" with brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She had the same emerald green eyes as Harry and she was wearing glasses. She was also wearing what appeared to be the normal Hogwarts attire. This puzzled Harry. "Why would they have the same uniform as us if they are from Japan?" Then it hit him "They must have the same kind of weather there that we do here." So after pushing that to the back of his skull he gave her another look over. Over all around she was beautiful but not so much that people would gawk at her. The other one on the other hand looked like he would kill in a moment if allowed. He stood at about 6'2" and looked like he was probably 22 yrs old. He had blood red hair that was long enough for him to tie in a loose ponytail in the back. He was wearing sunglasses so his eyes were hidden. He also had on a very strange outfit. He was wearing a black coat over a flak jacket that was covering a dark blue shirt. He had baggy black pants and sandals on. And attached to the back of the pants was a black pouch. But what scared Harry and probably others were the weapons he was carrying. There are two swords that were strapped to his back and one to his waist like a samurai.

The Female instructor went first in the introductions. "Heikin Tetsuna", she said without any enthusiasm. It was obvious that she didn't want to be there. Little did any of them know she hated to be around kids. 'Why the hell did I get stuck with this crappy baby-sitting mission in a school full of brats. Even though Hokage-sama assigned this a B-ranked mission doesn't mean I have to like it.' she hissed in her head.

The next was a boy around Harry's age with raven black hair. He was wearing the normal Hogwarts uniform which only confirmed his earlier theory. (All of the nins will be wearing the Hogwarts outfits unless said otherwise.) "Uchiha Sasuke." he grunted.

Next to him was a girl with bright pink hair. It reminded Harry of the bubble-pink hair Tonks had last year. "Haruno Sakura." She calmly stated.

Then there was a blonde hair kids who unlike his friends was pretty much bouncing on the balls of his heels the entire time. "Uzumaki Naruto" He enthusiastically shouted to the hall. Hearing him basically scream out his name the guy with the swords walked over and smacked him on the head hard. "Itae!" Naruto shouted.

Next went a blue haired girl who wasn't even looking up at the hall when she mumbled her name "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" her mumbling made no difference due to the entire hall being dead silent.

Then there was kid with black hair who was also wearing sunglasses. "Aburame Shino" he calmly called.

Next was a kid with black-brown hair with a dog sitting on top of his head. "Inuzuka Kiba" then pointing to the dog and said "Akamaru." The little puppy barked in response to his name.

Then there was another blonde. This time it was a girl and she seemed a lot calmer than her comrade. "Yamanaka Ino" she said.

After her was a brunette who had his hair to make his head look exactly like a pineapple. "Nara Shikamaru" he said lazily.

The last student was also a brunette but this kid was…well for lack of a better term fat. He was staring and drooling at the food that was on the tables as though he was in heaven. But he was snapped out of his stupor by his instructor grunting this caused the girls in the group to stifle their giggles. "Akimichi Chouji" he said.

Finally it was the swordsman's turn. "Takanaki Kaitou" he said with an emotionless voice that sent chills down most of the student's spines.

Once the introductions were made Dumbledore stood once again. "Well now that the introductions are out of the way let us continue with the feast." He turned to Kaitou "Would you and your students like to join us for the remainder of the feast?" he asked.

Kaitou turned to Dumbledore then to his charges to see their reactions and with some enthusiastic nods from both Chouji and Naruto he turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Well then please take some seats and dig in."

But before he could sit Naruto said something in a strange language which could only be Japanese. "_Hey where do we sit Old Man?_"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry he doesn't speak English." Kaitou said. Dumbledore turned to him "He wants to know where to sit since by the looks of things the place is full."

"Ah yes. Well your students may sit where ever they choose, and I offer you and your fellow instructor spots here at the staff table."

"Thank you sir."

"Excuse me." called McGonagall.

"Yes professor?"

"I have a question that I am sure the rest of the students and even professors want answered."

"Oh. And what would that be?"

"If your students can't understand English how will we be able to teach them, interact with them and have them observe how we do things?"

"Oh. There will be no need to worry about that as long as they have something on at all times."

"And what exactly is it that will need to be on?"

He looks to Dumbledore who took the hint and intervened. "Minerva there is no need for anyone to know or how it is done." He said while gazing at her over his half moon spectacles. "Now why don't we continue with the feast before the food goes cold?"

Kaitou turned to his students and spoke "_Go sit at any table but stay after to know what to do. Understand?_"

Each student nodded and went to sit down. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata sat at the Gryffindor table while the others sat at Hufflepuff. The students at the tables moved far away from the new kids due to fear that they may be related to foreign Death Eaters.

Naruto and Hinata sat across from Harry, Ron and Hermoine which was a little unsettling at first. Then they gave them a good looking over. They didn't seem too bad actually they seemed like they were extremely nice people except for the Sasuke guy who was sitting at the head of the table.(Near the staff table.) He looked like he would kill anyone who talked to him in an instant. But he sent this theory out the door when he saw Sakura try to talk to him in Japanese.

He then turned back to Naruto and Hinata who were looking at the "strange" dishes that were in front of them. Harry feeling "brave" extended his hand and said, "Harry Potter."

Short sweet and hopefully understandable especially after the way they introduced themselves just a minute ago.

He was still a little surprised when Naruto took his and said "Uzumaki Naruto." He then pointed over to Hinata "Hyuuga Hinata." (Is it two U or one in Hinata's name?)

Harry then pointed to Ron and Hermoine and said "Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger."

They both extended their hands and shook Naruto's but Hinata was too shy to and just nodded instead.

After the exchange Naruto and Hinata started to grab some food and eat. Harry and the others followed suit and thoroughly enjoyed the feast for some strange reason. It was like Harry could completely trust these people and he didn't know why.

It was no time when the plates suddenly became clean again causing the newcomers to jump in shock. This earned a collective laugh from most of the hall even from the staff table.

But when everyone finally settled down Dumbledore stood and all talking seized "Now that we have had another great feast it is time for you all to go to bed. Off you go pip pip."

"_You little brats stay right where you are till everyone leaves._" Tetsuna called out to the Rookie Nine. Which they all promptly obeyed afraid of the woman's wrath which could be far worse than anything Tsunade could cook up.

Once everyone left except for the staff and Rookie Nine. The kids walked up to the staff table awaiting further instructions. "Well I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Now to give you your living quarters for the time being." He pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick. Instantly Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of the group. This alarmed the Rookies but were cut short on their actions by the calmness shown by their senseis. "He will show you to your rooms."

Kaitou nodded after hearing this and beckoned the kids to follow him and Dobby. While exiting the Great hall all of the staff had one thought going through their minds 'This is going to be a long strange year' "sigh."

End Chapter 1

**(AN) Like I said before this a co-op thing between me and another but sometimes there will be chapters done just by one of us like this one was done by me. So don't be surprised when the writing style changes.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. The Lines Are Set

Disclaimer: Neither Grand Master Pie or chairomori owns Kishimoto's Naruto or Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi! It's chairomori here with chapter two! I apologize for the unjustly long wait.

As for the speaking well you know the usual stuff.

Chapter Two

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai raced towards Konoha. Even at their rushed pace, not a leaf or branch was disturbed from its place as they stealthily leaped from tree to tree. The only visible sector of Kakashi's face, his right eye, had cast off its routine appearance of laziness and in its place lay a fierce spark of determination. Lagging behind on either side of him was Kurenai and Asuma, who equally shared his eagerness to return home.

"Hurry," Kakashi called over his shoulder. "I want to arrive before sunset."

Behind the three, the sun had already begun to fall, casting a fiery scene across the sky; spilling blood red against their backs.

"If you needs anything else, just call Dobby. Yes, Dobby will get it. Yes, Dobby will. Yes-"

"We get the idea. Now kindly _leave_," Tetsuna gritted through her teeth.

"Before I cut you to pieces," Kaitou threatened. He grasped on of his swords to intimidate the house elf. It worked as the house elf squeaked and popped away.

Tetsuna proceeded to glare at the nine chuunin lined in front of her before giving them orders. "These are our rooms. You are standing in the 'common room' where you will do the assignments those old crack pots give. You have to give a password to the man in the painting to get in here. For now, the password is 'Doton.' It will change every week. To the right of where you stand are the girls' dormitories and my quarters. To the left are the boys' and Kaitou's. You will find your things there. Kaitou will fill you in on everything else." She then left in a hurry, asif she couldn't stand their presence.

Kaitou immediately picked up where she left off. "The nine of you will be divided into two teams. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata will be under Tetsuna-sensei and will take your classes with the sixth year Gryffindors so you can be closer to the target. Meanwhile, the rest of you will be under my command and will be following the sixth year Slytherins. You will observe them and note any suspicious behavior they give. Remember our objective," he turned to leave. "I expect the lot of you to be up at six-o-clock tomorrow. You will be given charms that will allow you to speak and understand English."

"Kaitou-sensei?" Shikamaru called for his attention. "What will you ad Tsuna-sensei be doing while we are in our 'classes'?"

"We will be attending the same classes as you, but instead of being the students, we are there to 'observe' and 'assist' the professors. Of course, we will really be there to keep an eye on the students and teachers. Anything else?" he asked in a dangerous tone, as if daring someone to speak.

"Actually, yes," Shikamaru answered nonchalantly as always. "How will we be able to fit in if we are not really wizards? We won't be able to use any of those 'spells.'"

The other eight chuunin held their breaths and waited in anticipation.

"The spells aren't important. The old man, our client, will be arranging everything. As for fitting in, I'm sure you will manage." Kaitou gave him a far from heart-warming smirk and left.

The chuunin breathed in relief. Kaitou-sensei was not one to be messed with. They had been lucky that he didn't do anything rash–Tetsuna-sensei would have strung Shikamaru up on one leg over a pit of pirana for an hour for daring to pursue his question.

They each headed towards their dormitories and found the respective number of beds there, alond with a large trunk at the foot of each bed containing their belongings and shinobi gear. The girls stood in awe at the large four poster beds and the royal blue bed sets with their intricate silver designs. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys were throwing glares and looks of annoyance at Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru who had excitedly leaped into the mattresses and started jumping.

"Wa hoo! Hey, I bet I can jump higher that you, dead-last!" Kiba challenged. Akamaru barked in approval.

"Hah! Yeah right! Watch this!" Naruto pushed chakra to his feet and leaped off. "Look at-OW!" His head collided with the ceiling.

Kiba and Akamaru let out howls of laughter.

The door swung open fiercely.

"What the hell is this racket?" Tetsuna demanded. "I can hear you brats in my quarters!"

Naruto ducked. "Uh, Tsuna-sensei, it's just that, I've never seen such a big bed before, you know. Big bed. I just got a little excited..." his voice drifted as his mind tried to think of a variety of excuses.

Normally, Tetsuna would have punished both him and Kiba, who she was sure she heard laughing loudly and barbarically, but pity kept her from it. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and pierced them with a glare. "I'll let you off this time, but don't do it again," She knew of Naruto's poor living conditions, for she had set foot in his apartment before. Just for this one time, she would let him enjoy himself.

A large creature scurried away. Its eight legs scrambling, one after the other, dragging its large body from the site of destruction. Behind it lay the remains of many brethren, ashes askew in disorder. Never again. Never again would it trust a two-leg. A screech sounded, but it didn't stop. Its concentration rested solely on escape.

"Disgusting little things aren't they?" A tall two-legged boomed as he punched yet another acromantula.

The shorter of the two remained silent. He was sedately resting with his back against a large tree.

Suddenly, a spider, larger than all the rest appeared and lunged at the former human. He turned and threw his fist forward, sending it flying backwards and crashing into a couple of trees. The arachnid grasped the trunk and turned to face the trespasser. It let out a shriek and lunged at the human again. In turn, he grabbed on of the legs and spun the spider before letting go and then followed with a series of physical assaults.

The latter, who was still leaning on the tree seemed uninterested, when something caught his attention. "Kisame, enough."

Kisame looked at his partner and saw him nod in a direction. He turned his head and pushed the acromantula away. A straw hat was placed on each of their heads, covering their faces, and they disappeared.

A light from a lantern came bobbing towards the site.

"Aragog! Wha' happened 'ere?"

"You lost their trail?" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk.

"Godaime-sama, it couldn't be helped. It was as if they just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" her face twisted with shock and worry at Kurenai's reasoning. "No, they couldn't..."

"Hokage-sama, where are our subordinates?" Kakashi demanded.

"I sent them on a long term mission–all of them."

"You what! What were you thinking? The Akatsuki could easily kidnap Naruto outside of Konoha's gates!"

"That's enough!" Tsunade rose. "I am the Hokage and I will not have you use that tone with me. Your subordinates are in what is probably the safest place they could be in. The wards are heavy and almost impenetrable."

"But is that enough?"

The question rang in her mind. Is it enough? She sighed and seated herself. "I don't know."

AN: Yo its Grand Master Pie here to respond to a few reviews all in one. Here goes. Firstly this is a fan fic and doesn't need to be accurate also we will over time go back and improve on the chapters so for you who want more details and such don't worry we are still writing this story.


	3. The beggining

Hello all this is Grand Master Pie once again with a great chapter for our story. As a response to all the reviews for chapter 1 and 2 I want to say thx even to the flamers for caring enough to write something. Also I want to thank all the inspiration for my chapters all of the music I listen to. (Zeppelin)

Disclaimer will NEVER change so what's the point.

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

The sun was trying to penetrate the cloud cover that was above the castle and all in it. **BOOM!** Or out of it.

The sudden explosion caused everyone in the castle to wake with a start and the teachers to quickly grab their wands and find the source of the disturbance. When all of the staff except Dumbledore gathered in the Main Hall Entrance there was another explosion. The staff immediately left to go outside and stop the destruction.

Now what they expected to see was a group of Dark creatures or a large group of Death Eaters but what they didn't expect to see was a group of the new students in the middle of what looked like a Muggle war zone.

**POV CHANGE**

"_Uhh great job you idiot you could have killed someone with that attack." _Kiba yelled.

"_Oh shut up dog boy. If you didn't come at me with that stupid fang attack of yours I would have used those notes." _

As the two were arguing Sasuke and Shino were just standing off to the sides when the staff caught there eyes. _"Shut up Dobe we have company."_

Actually listening once to his friend and rival Naruto and Kiba both looked over to the castle entrance where they saw the teachers standing there open mouthed at the sheer destruction caused by the two. There were a couple of craters here and there some of the trees of the forest were completely destroyed and there were burn marks everywhere.

**POV CHANGE **(Normal POV)

After the initial shock of the scene past for some of the teachers McGonagall marched over to the boys with a look that could kill anything. "Just what do you think you boys are doing causing such a ruckus this early in the morning not to mention destroying the school grounds? Mark my words I shall be having a talk with your instructor-"

"Yes" a voice said behind her.

McGonagall literally jumped as well as a few other staff members at the sudden appearance of Kaitou. "Well I was just talking to your students about making so much trouble so early in the morning."

"Ah yes sorry about that. You see we haven't had much time to adjust to the time zone and they always wake up very early as it is to train. As for the destruction sometimes their powers get a little out of hand and can go to 'explosive' levels." He said in a calm voice. He then turned to his charges, _"Just what the hell do you idiots think you are doing causing so much trouble so early into the mission? Did you forget that we have to be here to gather info? Or is it that Gai's team gets to be on the outside gathering info that you feel cooped up?"_

They all looked down at the scorning except for Shino who just stared like always. _"But what were we supposed to do with no classes and no ability to go into the library to gather some info on how to learn this magic to help complete the mission?_

"_You have a valid point Shino just next time tell me or Tetsuna about it and we will help."_ And with that Kaitou left to go back in. The other teachers saw this as their cue to leave as well hoping that there won't be anymore explosions on the grounds or even grounds left.

**Scene Jump**

"So what was going on with those four?" Asked Tetsuna.

"They were just bored and decided to cause a big mess. Even though that is Naruto and Kiba's styles I was surprised that Sasuke and Shino were there too." Kaitou said while flopping down on a chair.

"Remind me again why the hell we of all people got chosen for this crappy mission."

Kaitou looked up at his partner and calmly said, "We were chosen over their senseis because 1) we are the best to look after Naruto incase Akatsuki comes calling and 2) this mission does have some possible relations to Orochimaru and if he's involved then the senseis would be slaughtered. Not to forget that I have a score to settle with that son of a bitch." His voice became as cold as possible with that last sentence and Tetsuna knew why he hated that snake with all he was.

"Don't worry about him when the time comes we'll kick his ass but until then we have to play babysitter. Just my damn luck."

**Time Jump**

The Great Hall was filled with people eating away waiting to get their schedules for the year. But there was still a definite unease in the air after what happened that morning. With the 'recent' resurrection of Voldemort it is not a surprise that something exploding so early in the morning would cause a panic within the school.

Then there were the new students. Their behavior was unsettling to the rest of the school. When the disturbance occurred they were perfectly calm through the whole thing as if it was normal in Japan. Not only that they were rumored to have caused the explosion to begin with. But the thing that disturbed them most was the fact that one of their teachers was able to get behind the staff without them noticing him as if he Appariated to that spot.

But that theory was blown out the door by Hermoine with her usual, "Honestly when are you ever going to even look at Hogwarts a History?"

"Why do we need to read it when we got you? I mean you're a walking text book Hermoine." said Ron.

She didn't know whether she should take that as an insult or a compliment but pushed it aside. "In there it says that it is impossible to Appariate on school grounds. So the question is how in the world did he do it?"

"How are we supposed to know Hermoine?" retorted Ron. "I know. Maybe they are foreign Death eaters here to spy on Dumbledore and get to Harry?"

"That Ron was probably the stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. I mean it's obvious that Dumbledore trusts these people even though they do seem a little shady."

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't make mistakes." stated Harry. "Look what happened with the prophecy and what we talked about. He even said that people in his age make mistakes about certain things for all we know this could be one of those times."

"While that may be true Harry I think that if these people were of any actual threat that the teachers would be keeping a very close eye on them. Don't you?"

He never got to answer that question because the shinobi finally 'decided' to arrive for breakfast. The shinobi went to the staff table where the instructors seemed to be talking to Dumbledore. "Is everything ready for our students sir?" asked Kaitou.

"Yes all of the necessary preparations have been made. Now which one of you will be looking after your students?"

Tetsuna answered "I will be with Team 1 which consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. We will be watching over the target in all of his classes and whenever he leaves the castle. Kaitou and Team 2 which consists of the rest of the group will watch over the Slytherins to gather info on them and also take care of the target. Now you don't have to worry about the Potter boy getting hurt because either Kaitou or I will always be watching him."

"Ah that is fine. Now it looks like your students know what to do why not have some breakfast?"

"Of course." Kaitou turns to the chunins _"Alright everything is set for you now you can get something to eat. No Naruto there isn't any ramen."_

Naruto pouted at not his favorite meal for the second time in a row.

"_Oh and one more thing"_ Tetsuna said getting the attention of the group. _"We need your headbands so you can understand English."_

The chunins looked at her skeptically all thinking the same thing "How is giving them our headbands going to help?"

"_What do you need our headbands for? And how are they going to help us in understanding English?" _asked Shino calmly.

"_Well we will put a translation jutsu on them so you can understand them and since you may lose something else we just decided that these would be easy to keep track of."_ answered Tetsuna.

After hearing this all of them forked over their headbands; all except Naruto who was gripping his with his life. _"I don't want to give mine up. It was a gift from Iruka-sensei for graduating."_

"_Don't worry Naruto it will take thirty seconds max to do the jutsu. And after it's done we'll hand them back. Ok?"_

Grudgingly he handed over his headband. When he finally had all the headbands Kaitou handed them to Dumbledore who promptly took out his wand gave it a smooth wave over the headbands which started to give a soft glow. After everything was said and done the chunins got their headbands back and put them back on.

"Now for the trial run." Kaitou said.

At this statement all the chunins looked up at him and said "What test?"

"Test complete apparently." chuckled Dumbledore.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought Naruto. Now that you have these on you can understand and speak English perfectly. But in order to do so you must have them on otherwise you're shit out of luck." Tetsuna stated.

The group all nodded at this statement knowing the weight of the situation. That was until Dumbledore calmly stood. "Now that you can understand us why not have a little something to eat?"

The shinobi perked up at this and went to sit down for a warm meal. Now the students who were closer tried to listen in on the conversation but couldn't hear anything because of the language problem and the low volume of the conversation. But they clearly heard Kaitou tell them to get something to eat and as a result those students decided now was a good time to scoot down the tables a little bit.

The shinobi moved to the Gryffindor table and sat down and piled food onto their plates. Well Naruto and Choji did anyways the rest quietly examined the food and placed some on their plates. Up at the staff table Tetsuna sat down while Kaitou just stood at one of the corners watching everything beneath his glasses.

McGonagall went around and handed out the schedules but when she got to the shinobi she had no idea what to do. That's when Dumbledore calmly said, "Their classes have already been arranged beforehand Minerva." She looked up at him and nodded slowly and moved on.

**Time Jump**

About twenty minutes later Harry and company were heading towards the dungeons for Double Potions with the new teacher Slughorn who seemed like an interesting character all the same.(AN: Yes we are keeping him in the story.) When they came in view of the room they saw four of the foreign students and the female instructor standing patiently outside of the door. This was a little strange and only played into one of their earlier theories. Maybe they were after Harry as Death Eaters. They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud shout. "HEY ALL!" shouted Naruto who was promptly smacked in the back of the head by a girl with pink hair. "OW! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR SAKURA?"

"FOR MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS YOU IDIOT WHAT ELSE."

"I was only saying hi."

"Well maybe next time don't do it so loud and in confined space like this."

They were going to continue when they heard a slight cough behind them and looked over to see a slightly irritated Tetsuna who was glaring daggers at them which sent a clear message. "Shut up or face my wrath, which won't be pretty." At this they promptly shut up and waited patiently for class to start. Tetsuna was slightly pissed about the scene that was just made over something so small and wondering if Kaitou was having this same problem. But one thing was for sure that if things didn't pick up soon this was going to be a hell on earth job.

**End Chapter 3**

AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait but with school and other things to do I have had zero time to write. Hope you like this chapter please review flames are welcome because we like the recognition all the same.

This has been Grand Master Pie.


	4. Chaori's goodbye

Disclaimer: Neither grandmasterpie or chairomori owns Kishimoto's Naruto or Rowling's Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

Tetsuna had just woken up when instinct came upon her. Quickly, she raised her hand and caught a kunai that came hurling through the open window of her bedroom. At a glance, she could spot the green ribbon tied to it. She twisted the ring of the handle slightly and it fell open to reveal a minute scroll.

_Eleven–Been keeping up with magic users' talk. Strange disturbances occurring in their forest–wounded animals, sword-marks, scorches. White Tiger's caught sight of chakra signatures couple times. Residents uneasy. Try to blend in when outside. Will be notifying Hokage. Leader Green Beast says to remember mission priority_

.–Turtles

After scanning the short messy message carefully, Tetsuna made a few seals and a short stream of water flew out the window, bursting into a small shower.

Further away, Tenten noticed the signal and took off.

Tetsuna then made her way to Kaitou's room and passed the scroll on. He read it before rolling it back up and lighting it aflame. "So, Neji seems to have spotted some shinobi. This could be. . .troublesome, to say the least." He mentally berated himself for coping Shikamaru.

The older woman sighed. "It can endanger our real mission. If word leaks out to the other continent that we're here, you can bet _they'll_ follow us." She tapped her fingers on her arm. "And then there's still the task of keeping Naruto from attracting _outside_ attention, and out _second priority _mission of protecting and spying for the old magic user.

"True. We're going to have to tighten the reins on them a little more."

scene break 

"What!" Tsunade fully awakened when she heard the news the two chuunin she sent out had brought. "Whad'ya mean the gate's been sealed!" Her words slurred slightly revealing the fact that she'd been drinking sake again.

"We-we don't know. We saw two people crossing through to the 'European' continent, then the gate just sealed."

"What did they look like?"

"We didn't see much. The only things that really stood out was the black cloak with red clouds on both of them. And one carried a really big sword. They were too far away for us to see clearly."

Tsunade sighed and dismissed them. It was definitely Akatsuki, and they had somehow closed the gate, making it impossible to warn the four teams there. The gate itself was a tricky thing. It looked like a doorway in the middle of the forest, allowing shinobi to cross over and back. Few knew of its location on either side, which was why there hadn't been much interaction between the two sides in the past. Apparently, Akatsuki knew both the location and how to close it. She rubbed her forehead, worrying over what danger they would be in. She called to an attendant, "Get Jiraiya here, _now_!"

scene break 

Naruto sighed contentedly as he woke up. All in all, it wasn't _too_ bad there. There was no ramen, of course (he_ knew_ he should have packed some), but western food was okay. During normal classes, he and the rest of the chuunin hardly did anything but discretely observe the students. Since they didn't know much magic yet, Tetsuna-sensei just used a simple genjutsu in the background to cover for them. But then again, after classes, if Kaitou's group was watching the targets (they split the work after class), they'd have to practice all the spells. Frankly speaking, it was torture. Tetsuna _hated_ genjutsu with a passion, which forced her to keep pushing them to learn faster. It was easy enough for Sasuke, because he had sharingan, and Sakura, because of her big brain. They mastered everything in no time. Soon they were off on undercover patrol with just him and Hinata under Tetsuna. He mentally shivered just thinking about it. He remembered their first day. . .Professor Slughorn had decided to make a big deal about the 'foreign wizards.'

flashback 

"Well, well. So you're those foreigners who've been the talk of the school." His eyes scanned the nine chuunin and two jounin. He then turned to address the jounin directly. "And you two will be assisting me. Why don't you list some of your skills so I know what level my assistant professors are on? Then you can begin practice teaching."

Tetsuna focused her yes directly on his. "That won't be necessary. We are here, simply to observe."

"But, wouldn't you want to experience teaching the next classes? I mean, I'll be teaching the same curriculum to the other Houses. I imagine you'd become bored, hearing the same things."

She glared at him mercilessly, causing him to glance away. His eyes darted around the room as if taking everything in. "We will be following out students to all their classes. Our _school_ requires the instructors to be very well rounded. We have only one instructor per group of students."

"Ah, your school!" Slughorn was suddenly interested again and ignored her glare. "Where exactly is it? I haven't heard much of foreign magic schools."

She glared harder. "The location of our schools are top secret. We like to remain 'hidden.'" She smirked a bit at the pun. "Now, I think it's time to begin your class."

"Ah, yes. Why of course." He wiped sweat of his forehead and proceeded while Tetsuna and Kaitou took notes.

end flashback 

She had even scared the teacher, Naruto realized. Slughorn sure was persistent though. The girl next to him, Hermoine had been too. She groaned disappointedly when Tetsuna wouldn't elaborate further of the location of Konoha. Instead, she began pestering him and the rest over the location. A tight hand on her shoulder and glare from Tetsuna immediately stopped her though.

As for the clipboards the two sensei had, it didn't carry a single bit of instructing information. There were notes alright. But they were notes on each of the sixth year students in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Furthermore, they were written in Japanese so no one could read them. He had to admit, they were pretty clever.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were able to find some suspicious behavior from the pale, blonde kid in Slytherin. He seemed to be going frequently to a room in the seventh floor and would disappear. When Hinata inspected it with Byakugan, she couldn't find any trace of said room. It truly was a mystery. Today, they would be reporting it to the old man Dumbledore.

Naruto looked at the rest of the beds. Shino's was empty–he had probably gone to the library after Kaitou-sensei fixed his 'problem.' He grinned mischievously. It was time to give them the Naruto's-super-secret-surprise-prank-wake-up-call. He proceeded to make arrangements for his early death.

end chapter 

A/N: Man, I'm so sorry about this being late and all. If you've been at my profile, you know that my e-mail hasn't been working right. Also, I think that this will probably be my second and final chapter of the story. There's nothing wrong with it at all. It's just that, I don't think I can make the commitment to keep consistent updates. So, I guess this is a bye for good. Hope you enjoyed it. –chairomori


End file.
